Never Be Alone
by altair234
Summary: 16 Year old half fox monster, half human Vincent, is out in the city, alone, his family members long gone from this world. Until one day he meets 17 year old Frisk, adopted daughter of the ex-queen of monsters, Toriel, and Ambassador of Monsters. What will happen detween these two when they meet each other. A/N Please review.
1. Part 1

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit' were the words going through my head at the moment. I recently just stole some food from a market place running for my life from the police and the security from the store that I stole it from. You are probably asking yourself about why I stole the food. Well to answer your question, I have no job, or experience for a job considering I was an orphan and most managers don't consider the fact of how the hell I am supposed to get experience if they don't let me try. I have my education and High school diploma already because I graduated early. I had a mother who died of cancer(leukemia if you want to be specific), and my older twin sister past away from a sickness and its cure was too expensive for me to get.

I saw a hand out of the corner of my vision and dodged to the left under the arm of one of the police officers, my fox like ears just grazing his arm. My appearance is a lot like a humans although their are a few differences, as I said before, have orange fox ears that blacken at the tip, and a orange fox tail that turns white at the tip, my hair is brown and messy, and my canines are extremely sharp and that my eyes pupils are more feral (cat like) and I'm heterochromic, my left eye is red and my right eye is blue. I wear a purple hoodie with a red long sleeve shirt that has my zodiac sign on it ( which is cancer the crab) in black coloring and black, baggy pants with black sneakers, I wear glasses too, with thin black frames, and black fingerless gloves. I ran into an alley way and used my natural speed to run up the right hand side wall and jump up on to the roof that I am currently staying on. I looked down to see if they caught me and saw only confusion. Good, I'm home free, for now. I took some of the bread I took and ate some, just enough that I feel satisfied, god knows when I'll be able to eat again. I hardly have any muscle mass but I'm skinny and agile and stronger then the typical human, which is all I need.

I sat on the edge of the roof and looked out at the city. It was calm today but still a crowd of people down below and lots of cars honking. I might go around and scout out for a new place to hang since mine will be discovered in 3... 2... 1.

"There he is!" I heard one of the policemen say. Right on cue.

I slid down the side of the wall and jumped into the crowd of people, I put my hood up to hide my ears and walk into the crowd. Looking behind me I saw them look around in confusion and asking people if they saw me, all of which shook their heads. I couldn't help but smirk a little. Good thing I'm short, Standing at 5'7". I guess today was a good day. It would be better if I wasn't so god damn lonely. I see monsters and humans mingling everywhere. When the monsters were freed, a few humans accepted it, but there are still the ones who are pissed about it. The ambassador of monsters did a great job with bringing peace between monsters and humans. I might as well go to a park or something and enjoy the rest of the day. As I walk to the park in the middle of the city I see a couple of skeletons walking there with a human girl in a blue and purple striped sweater, brown hair and squinted, brown eyes, tan skin, blue jeans and brown shoes. One skeleton was short and big boned with a grin and had casual clothes on that consisted of a blue hoodie, black sweat pants, a white under shirt, and blue slippers. The other skeleton quite a bit taller wore some type of armor. It looked like they were having some sort of conversation with the teenage girl.

I continued to walk to the park with my hands in my pants pockets, keeping my eyes on the girl for some reason. I have a weird feeling every time I look at her, but I brushed it off as me being paranoid. As I got in the park, I climbed into a tree over a park bench and laid in it's branches and got a book from my the inside pocket of my hoodie, titled "The 13th Reality". I loved it and it was my favorite book and it was by my favorite author, James Dashner. I love the concept of where one tiny decision can make a HUGE impact and create a different timeline or reality, which has a name in science and it is called 'Quantum Physics'. As I was reading I could hear a couple of voices heading my way. I looked down and saw that the two skeletons I saw earlier with the girl, who was still with them heading my way and saw the girl and the short skeleton sit down with the girl.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard the taller one say. His voice was loud and full of energy, and I guess the short one, who I noticed was big boned, is called 'Sans'.

"I'm taking a break Papyrus." I heard Sans say. His voice was pretty deep and relaxed. Guess the taller one is 'Papyrus'.

"BROTHER WE NEED TO GET THE HUMAN HOME." Papyrus said.

"Don't _rattle your bones_ about it." I heard him say. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the pun.

"Who's there?" I heard the short skeleton say, as the taller one was having a fit over the pun he made.

Well, I just blew my cover. I saw him look up into the tree and saw the white orbs he had for pupils scanning the tree.

"Gotcha." He said. His orbs disappeared for a second and his left eye glowed a bright blue withe a blue flame around it.

I felt my self lifted from the tree and dropped on the ground.

"Ow." I said as I hit the ground, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" I said. When I looked up all I saw were the three of them looking at me in awe, and a little confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?" I heard the taller skeleton ask.

I felt to see if my hood was still up. It wasn't. I got up as fast as I could and tried to run, but felt myself tugged back by an invisible force.

"What the actual hell!?" I screamed.

"Why did you try running?" Sans asked.

"Maybe cause I wanted to try to get away. I wasn't really doing any thing except reading a book until you pulled me out of the tree." I said.

"You were reading in a tree?" He said.

"Yeah my book is still up there I think unless it fell out of the tree." I said.

"Frisk, go look for the book he supposedly had." He said.

The girl got up and went to look for it and found it a couple feet away.

"Found it." She said. She walked back and gave Sans the book.

"You like sci-fi genres, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love that one especially because it talks about different realities and how one little decision can make a HUGE impact, no matter how small it is." I explained.

The skeleton smiled.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION." Papyrus said.

"Oh sorry, I was busy panicking. I'm Vincent, but you can call me Vinnie." I said.

"That answers the 'who', but what about the 'what'?" Said the shorter skeleton.

"I'm half human, half monster." I said, and judging by the facial expression of the girl she was surprised and so did the skeletons.

"I thought that was impossible." He said.

"Well it isn't. I don't know how it works, so don't ask me." I said

"Alright kid." He said as he finally put me down.

"You're okay to me." Sans said.

I got up and started to walk away.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I looked around to see who it was. My eyes settled on the girl.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you want to join us?" She asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, we're heading to Grillby's." Sans answered.

I sat there thinking, for what reason, I don't know.

"Sure." I finally answered.

"Come on, I know a short cut." Sans said.

We started walking until I realized that the tall skeleton wasn't with us.

"Isn't the other skeleton coming with us?" I asked.

"Nah, Papyrus hates Grillby's greasy food." He explained.

"Oh." I said.

"I'm Sans by the way." He said, reaching his hand out.

"Well you already know who I am but, I'm Vincent, but you can call me Vinnie." I said.

When we shook hands there was a loud farting sound. I started to laugh, hard.

"That's a gassy way to introduce yourself." I said.

"Heh, whoopie cushion in the hand trick, works every time." He said.

"I'm Frisk." The girl said.

"Nice to meet y-... Wait you don't mean you're Frisk Dreemur, adopted daughter of the ex-queen of monsters and the ambassador of monsters, do you?" I said.

"That's me." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you." I said as I smiled.

Before I knew it, we were at Grillby's. The smell of meat and burgers and fries being cooked made my mouth water.

"Hungry, huh?" Frisk said.

I looked at her nodding.

"But I don't have any money." I said.

"That's okay, I'm buying for the other kid too." Sans said.

"Oh." I said. I kinda felt bad, but it's food I guess.

We walked inside and I think I started drooling a little. I followed them to the counter and I ordered a burger, Frisk ordered the same thing. Sans, reached for a bottle of ketchup but was smacked on the hand by Grillby. He reached for it again and this time was smacked on the face. When Grillby walked away I grabbed the bottle of ketchup after Frisk, then gave it to Sans.

"Thanks kid." He said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"So, kid, how old are you?" Sans asked.

" I'm 16 years old, but I'll be 17 on July 7th." I said.

"So next month you'll be 17. That's cool." He said.

"Hey, what magic can you do?" Frisk asked.

"I can do pyromancy and cryomancy, I can also use teleportation." I said. I looked over at her and she looked confused.

"Fire and ice magic." I said.

"Oh cool. Can you show me after this?" She asked.

"Sure. But it'll have to be in a clearing." I said.

"Well where we live is near Mt. Ebott, so you can show her there." Sans said.

"Okay, sounds cool." I said.

When we were done, We walked out and Sans used a short cut to get us to where they lived. There was someone outside waiting for Sans and Frisk. I realized that it was Toriel.

"Hi mom!" Frisk said as she hugged her mother.

"Hey Tori." Said Sans.

"Hello my child. Hello Sans. Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Vincent, but you can call me Vinnie." I said, holding out my hand.

"Hello Vincent, I'm Toriel." She said, shaking my hand.

"Are you a friend of Frisk's?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna show me his magic." Frisk said.

"Really? What can you do?" Toriel asked.

"Pyromancy and Cryomancy." I answered.

"Well, that sounds exciting. Mind if I come along?" Toriel asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Come on, we can go to the back yard." She said.

"Okay." I said. Frisk and I followed her to the back yard.

"Show me what you can do." Frisk said.

"Okay, hold on." I said.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, taking a deep breath and letting it out. When I opened them, my right eye was covered in ice while my left was a blood red fire.

"Doesn't the ice and fire hurt your eyes?" Frisk asked.

"Nah, they're more or less just like an aura, and I can still see just fine." I explained.

"Oh, cool." She said.

I looked for a target to practice and show what I could do. There was a boulder near the tree line to my left, away from the house. I focused on it. I put my hands out and dashed toward it making my arms int ice blades. I slashed at the boulder with all the strength and speed I could muster. When I ended my combo with an X-slash, I made the blades turn into a bunch of ice crystals that I could control with my hands. I made them circle around the boulder and smashed it with them, causing the boulder to explode.

"Oh my god." I heard Toriel say.

I needed a new target. I looked around to see if I could find one. I found another boulder that was slightly larger then the on I just destroyed. Perfect.

I made some fire and dashed toward my new target and started to ferociusly attack it with my fists. I then shot a huge beam of fire at it which only made a scorch mark. I needed a more powerful attack, and I had one. I made a giant blue fire ball and sent it hurtling toward the boulder which left nothing but a crater in the ground.

I heard Frisk gasp and I turned around to see what she was gasping at. She looked amazed at what she saw, so for the hell of it, I sent a bunch of ice and fire into the air, when the ice and fire collided it had the same effect as fireworks and the ice crystals rained back down.

"That was awesome!" I heard Frisk exclaim.


	2. Part 2

"That was awesome!" I heard Frisk exclaim. I turned around while turning off my aura, panting a little.

"Yeah, too bad that was only a quarter of what I can do." I said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"I mean that I can only use so much magic before I get worn out too much. I can only use a third of my power before my body needs to physically heal, if I were to use a third of my power, my body will be forced into a type of power save mode, which is where I sleep for a long period of time and only get up for basic needs like food, water, and going to the bathroom." I explained.

"What would happen if you fully used it?" she asked, tilting her head to the right as if to show her curiosity.

"I would die." I said, a little casually.

She gasped a little at that. I don't know why that's surprising. It's part of being a monster-human hybrid, you can't exceed the limits a full monster can.

"Teleportation uses the least amount of magic, so I don't get tired muchfrom that. Besides, I hardly teleport anyway, I have natural speed on my side." I explained.

"Well, that was quite a show you put on." Toriel said, making me jump a little. I forgot she was with us.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's starting to get late." Toriel said. I looked at the sky for confirmation, and sure enough, the sun had already set, leaving a dark blue, star filled sky. I was always amazed with space, it's amazing to see all of the different constellations and stars. I would do a lot more star gazing if the city didn't have so much light pollution.

It has so much light pollution, you can't see a single star, unless it is the sun of course.

"Your parents are probably worried. You should get home." Toriel said. "I can give you a ride if you want."

"No thanks, I can get home myself." I said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked.

"You still look a little tired from using your magic." She said.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay. Just be safe." Toriel said.

"I will be, don't worry." I said.

I walked off a few yards and teleported back to the city. My teleportation works like this, as long as I have a clear picture of the location I want to get to in my mind, I can go pretty much anywhere, but the farther the location is, the more tired I get. Luckily the city is only a few miles away, so I can get there without tiring to much. When I got to the city, I went to my roof hide out and layed back to look at the sky.

"hOI." I heard someone say. I already know who said it.

"Hey Temmie." I said

"hOI Vinnie." She said.

"How's the shop business?" I asked.

"Good, sales...up today." She said.

"Sales went up? That's great!" I said.

"Yeah! Temmie's college helped a lot!" She said.

"That's good. Did you get in Gradschool yet?" I asked.

"Almost have enough moneys." She answered.

"That's good." I said.

"Yeah." Temmie said.

"Well Temmie gotta go, bOI Vinnie." She said.

"See ya Temmie." I said.

She took the stairs down into her apartment. I sighed and closed my eyes. Before I could fully go into the depths of sleep, I could sense someone watching me. I opened my right eye to look around. When I didn't see anybody, I opened both of my eyes and got up to look around. I walked to the edge of the roof, but before I could actually look around, I felt a hand on my shoulder that quickly took me away from the edge. I turned around quickly and saw the short skeleton, Sans, with his hood up.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He said, some concern in his voice.

"Nothing. I was looking around to see who was watching me. And now I know it was you that was watching me." I said.

"Oh really? Then why did you go to the edge of the roof then?" He asked.

Now that I think about it, Why did I go to the edge of the roof? I don't really see the point of going to the edge of a roof, looking for someone watching you.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"By the way, what are you doing sleeping on a roof? Don't you have an actual home to go too?" He asked.

I wanted to say yes, but something told me that would be a bad idea, that I could trust this skeleton and his family.

"No, I don't. I'm an orphan. My mother died of leukemia, and my older twin sister died from some sickness, and the cure cost too much to get." I said truthfully.

He looked at me with his white orbs, scanning me to see if I was telling the truth.

"Follow me, kid." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Home. I know a short cut." He said.

I wanted to ask him what he meant by 'home', but I found out soon enough. I found myself in front of their house. I didn't notice much of the details before, but now that I'm actually looking at it, it was pure white on the outside, with black roof tilling and blue trimming. It was fairly big too.

"You coming?" Sans asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Uh, y-yeah." I said.

"You'll love it here, trust me." He said.

"I'm pretty sure I'll love it either way. It's better than sleeping on a rooftop." I said.

"I'll bet." He said.

As we got inside, the first place we entered in was the living room, which took up most of the house. They had a plasma screen in front of the couch, which was pretty big and blue in color.

"You can crash on the couch." He said.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Tori won't mind. She likes to help people in need." Sans explained.

I laid down on the couch and noticed that it was actually pretty comfortable. I curled up and put my tail around my legs, and as I did I could feel my eye lids get heavier and heavier until I asleep.

I woke up a little bit later to people talking.

"I thought he went home last night." Someone said, pretty sure it was Toriel.

"The kid was homeless, and from what I saw on the roof of the apartment building I found him on, he has been for awhile." I heard Sans say.

"What do you mean? He told us he had a home to go to." Toriel said, her voice sounded worried.

That's all I caught in the conversation before I fell back asleep.

* * *

FRISK'S P.O.V.

I woke up that morning to the smell of food being cooked. It smelled pretty good, so I knew it wasn't Papyrus cooking. I got up and got dressed. When I got downstairs, I noticed a pair of fox ears sticking up from behind the couch. Seeing them filled me with determination to find out who it was. When I got to the couch I noticed it was Vinnie, the kid that we met yesterday. What was he doing here? I thought he went home. I'll ask mom when I see her, which is now.

"Hey Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, my child?" She answered.

"Why is Vincent here sleeping on the couch?" I asked her.

"Oh. Well, you see, Sans went to keep an eye on him as he went home to make sure he got there safe, only for Sans to find out that he is an orphan, like you used to be before I adopted you. Although he must have gotten kicked out. Sans told me that he must have been there awhile because he seemed to be good friends with Temmie, he also said that Vincent told him about why he is an orphan. His mom died from leukemia and his sister died from some sort of sickness." She explained.

It took a little bit for that information to get into my brain. I heard some one step into the kitchen and turned around to see who it was. It was Vincent, his small red and blue eyes were looking around tiredly. I didn't notice it before, but he's an inch shorter than me. His pale skin color clashed with his long brown hair, which looked messier than it already was, if that was even possible. His ears were flat against his head to match his tiredness, and his tail was swishing lazily back and forth. He looked kinda cute with his round face and small build.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN AND VINCENT." Papyrus exclaimed as he walked in. Then he stopped for a second and looked back at Vincent.

"WAIT WHY ARE YOU HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOME LAST NIGHT." Papyrus said, concern in his voice.

"Your brother found out he was homeless." I said.

Vincent looked at me and gave me a sleepy smile to say thank you. Probably because he didn't want to explain any thing.

"OH. WILL YOU BE STAYING WITH US THEN?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, I made arrangements for the guest room to become his room." I heard Mom say from behind me.

"Really?" I asked.

"SO HE _WILL_ BE STAYING WITH US?" Papyrus asked, for confirmation, and some excitement in his voice.

"Yes, he will be. If he wants to." Mom said.

Everyone looked at him. His ears perked up when he noticed that. He looked around at everybody.

"I don't want to be a burden to your family though." He said.

"Nonsense. We'd be happy to have you here." Mom said.

"Well, I guess I could stay here then." Vincent said a bit reluctantly.

I smiled and went to hug him.

"Welcome home, my new brother." I said cheerfully.

Sans appeared behind him and joined the hug as well as Papyrus and Mom.

"Come on, we are going to have eggs for breakfast. Do you like them fried or scrambled?" Mom asked Vinnie.

"Scrambled." He said.

And with that, Mom got cooking.

* * *

VINCENT'S P.O.V.

I can't believe it. They accepted me, without knowing almost nothing about me. Is this what a family is like? What being happy is like?

It feels amazing. I went back into the living room to lay back on the couch, but Frisk tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to answer her and realized that she was about an inch taller than me.

"Yes Frisk?" I asked.

"Mom told me to show you to your new room after we eat breakfast." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I went to sit on the couch and she sat down next to me. She grabbed the remote for the t.v. and started to flip through channels to see if anything good was on.

"Oh yeah, and Mom wants to take you shopping for new clothes after we show you your room." She said.

"Got it." I replied.

"And a couple of friends are going to be visiting today." She said.

She finally stopped switching channels when she saw a show called "GRAVITY FALLS". As soon as she stopped flipping through channels, the door flew open and some fish monster came in wearing black combat boots, a black tank top, and black pants with a lizard like monster wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

"Sup, nerds. Who's the new guy?" She said.

"U-Undyne do you always have to kick the door open?" Said the lizard like monster.

"Of course Alphys. It looks cool." Said the one called Undyne.

"I'm Vincent." I said.

"Wait, are you the kid that took out those boulders last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was really cool! Do you think we could spar sometime?" She asked.

"We could do that now if you wanted." I suggested.

"Sure, let's go outside. I know the perfect clearing." She said.

"I'll be back." I said to Frisk.

"Good luck." She said.

I followed Undyne to the clearing she was talking about. It was in the middle of the forest and there were plenty of trees that I could evade in if I needed to, although my small frame and speed allow me to dodge quite easily. Undyne stopped and made a blue spear appear in her right hand.

(A/N: play Spear of Justice extended version here.)

"You ready nerd?" She asked.

"As ready as I can be." I said.

I activated my magic, causing my left eye to become a blood red flame and my right eye to become ice. I made flames in my left hand and ice in my right.

"En guarde!" She said.

She thrust her spear forward and I dodged backwards and countered with a flame wave which she dodged to the right to avoid that ended in a tuck and roll for her. I used my speed to dash to the left and put my right hand on the ground to make a trail of ice toward her. When she got up from her roll she fell back down. I saw my opening and took it, I dashed up to her and punched her in her gut and made her recoil a bit. She sliced with her spear from the left and I ducked under it. She then used the staff of the spear and upper-cutted me with it sending me into the air. I looked down to see her throwing her spear toward me. I used my ice to make a shield on my right arm to block it. It shattered when it hit, but she made a new one. I shattered the ice into ice crystals and used my hand to send the ice needle storm at her.

"Is that all you got, pipsqueak!?" She yelled.

She spun her spear to knock the ice needles out of the way and in different directions. I landed back on the ground. Did she just call me a 'pipsqueak'? If that's how you want to play, so be it. I sent a ton of fire balls into the air and watched as she looked up at the fire balls I launched.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" I yelled.

She looked back at me. Perfect. I used my control of fire and sent them raining back down by pointing my hand to the ground. She noticed this and dodged every which way to get away from the fire balls. she got hit by a few, but not enough to cause permanent damage to her. She sent a ton of spears my way and I had to dodge every where to get out of the way, but more kept on coming. I got a few cuts on my face and arms. I dashed towards her and kneed her in the gut, I then proceeded to back flip kick her in the jaw and sent her in the air. I jumped up and ax kicked her back down. I looked down and teleported back to the ground. She got into a crouch and sweep kicked my legs from under me.I fell and rolled backwards to avoid getting hit by a boulder. I dodged another spear and Realized that I might have to end this quick or fail because I was starting to get tired and my vision was fading, my magic use was starting to take its toll. I dashed as fast as I could towards Undyne and made my right hand completely ice and punched her as hard as I could, which dazed her, I swept her legs out from under her which caused the spear to fly in the air and disipate.

"Heh, your no stranger to fighting are you?" She asked.

"I've had my fair share of fights." I said, breathing heavily.

My ears perked up to a twig snapping, I spun around and saw Frisk come out from behind the tree line. I deactivated my magic and as soon as I did, the full effect came on and I toppled to my hands and knees, panting hard to catch my breath. I heard Frisk and Undyne rushing toward me.

"You alright kid?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I might need help standing up." I said.

"Frisk, I'll need you to do it, I'm still worn out." She said.

Frisk nodded and helped me get to my feet. She slung my arm around her shoulder and her hand on my waist for support.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, this is what a family does. We help each other out. I bet Papyrus could heal you up with his healing magic, he's the best when it comes to healing." Frisk said.

"Nice." I said, out of lack for better words.

Undyne was able to walk just fine without help. My injuries weren't severe, but I did use half of my power in magic, which can take quite a toll on me.

We got home and walked in to the house. Papyrus rushed out and started to heal me.

"No, heal Undyne first, she has burns from my fire that could scar her pretty badly." I said, of course lying. I really don't like to burden others with my problems, I never have. Besides, I'm tired and hungry. I walked into the kitchen to see Toriel still cooking.

"Hey Toriel, when will breakfast be ready?" I asked.

"Right about now, my son." She said

I faltered a bit at the 'my son' part of her sentence. Again, they know next to nothing about me, and yet, they still consider me family, for what reason I do not know.

"A-Alright." I said.

I started to go back into the living room, and Papyrus started to heal my wounds. After that happened we all went into the kitchen and started to eat breakfast, and there was a LOT of food. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast made with different kinds of breads. I felt like I died and went to heaven. The sausage had a nice savory taste to it, with a hint of maple syrup-y taste. After breakfast, Frisk showed me my new room, which ironically was next to her room. It was a decent sized room, with white walls and bed with black sheets and matching black blanket.

"It's a work in progress." We jumped at the voice behind us.

I looked behind me and saw Sans standing there with his brother. Both of them smiling at me. I had that weird feeling in my chest again when I looked to see Frisk smiling at me as well. I felt happy, like I finally found where I belong.

We heard someone coming up the stairs to see Toriel coming up.

"Are you ready to go shopping you two?" She asked.

"Two?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm coming along." Frisk answered.

"Oh, alright." I said.

We walked out the door and got into a red convertible.

"Wow, nice car." I said.

"Well, it's actually Papyrus's." Toriel said.

"Doesn't change the fact that it still looks nice." I said.

"I guess you're right." She said chuckling.

She started up the engine and I sat in the back seat with Frisk. The roof of the car was down so it was blowing my messy brown hair every where.

"So, what do you like to do for fun Vincent?" Toriel asked.

"I don't know, I like to train myself with my magic, although it's pretty exhausting, mentally and physically, to make up new moves and strategies to fight. Although, I've never liked to fight, I'll only fight if I absolutely have to. I also like to play chess, as nerdy as it sounds." I answered.

"You're not too different from Frisk, she never fights, even when there were monsters in the Underground that tried to kill her, she didn't throw a single punch." She said.

"Really? Wow, you've got strong DETERMINATION then." I said, kinda amazed at the fact that I just learned. Frisk shook her head in agreement.

"I don't like fighting, there's just no point in it." Frisk said.

"I agree, but even pacifists have to stand their ground eventually. Trust me, I usually try to run away from fights, but if I'm backed into a corner, even I have to fight." I said.

"You have a point there." She mumbled softly, probably hoping I didn't hear her, but with these fox ears, I can hear a lot of different things that humans can't.

I saw Toriel in the rear view mirror of the car smiling softly, listening quietly to the conversation.

We pulled into the parking lot of the mall. As we got out of the car, I put my hood up to hide my ears, but Frisk put it down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are." She answered.

We followed Toriel into the store. It was a huge place and it was more like a mall, which is exactly where people would get clothes and other things.

"Let's go get you some new clothes." Toriel said.

And with that, the three of us went shopping.

-Time Skip-

We got done shopping and I was carrying a shit ton of bags and a Y-Wing electric guitar, case and all. The reason for the guitar is because while we were in there, I got curious when we saw a music shop and started playing it, turned out I was a natural at it, and I've never touched a musical instrument in my life... Oh wait, that was a lie, I did play violin when I was in High School. Anyway, we got everything in the car, somehow and started to head home. When we got there, there was another car there that I didn't recognize, but Frisk and Toriel did, they both had a smile on their faces while I looked confused as all hell.

"Who's car is that?" I asked Frisk.

"It's dad's." She said.

"Um..." I said.

"Asgore's." Toriel said.

"I thought you hated him." I said.

"We learned to patch some things up in the few years we've been up here. We've started dating each other again.

We got out of the car and I grabbed my stuff while Frisk and Toriel went inside, although Frisk held the door open for me so I could get inside. When I got inside I saw the former King of Monsters sitting on the couch talking to Sans about something. When Sans saw me he walked toward me.

"Hey Vinnie, I'm guessing the shopping went well." Sans said.

"Yeah, I'm _bone-tired_." I said.

"OH COME ON, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANOTHER ONE!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.

Sans and I just chuckled a bit at the pun and Papyrus stomping his foot on the ground in frustration.

"I see you got a guitar. Nice." Sans commented.

"Oh, thanks." I said

"Oh, almost forgot Pap and I got your room finished. I remembered that you liked scientific stuff, so I got ya some books on different subjects in science and stuff." He said.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I mumbled as we went up the stairs.

"Yeah, well a lot of it is Quantum Physics stuff. Maybe you could even help me with my experiments." He said.

"You actually do stuff? From what Frisk told me you're pretty lazy. Although you do sleep a lot, which could be from long, late nights." I said.

"Smarter than you look aren't ya." He complimented me, as we walked into my room.

I was actually amazed by a lot of it. There was a book shelf propped in front of the left hand side wall, filled with books like Sans said. The dresser was right next to the book shelf and my bed was right in the center of the room. The walls were painted the same shade of purple as the zipperless hoodie I always wore.

"You like it?" Sans asked.

"It feels like I belong here." I answered honestly.

"I bet it does." He said.

"Hey, Sans, you said something about helping you with your experiments. What did you mean?" I asked.

"Well, don't tell Pap, but I'm trying to bring back our father, W.D. Gaster from in between the plains of Time and Space." He explained.

"... I'll help you." I said.

"Whoa, you were pretty accepting." He noted.

"Of course, I want to help in any way I can." I said.

* * *

Sup, Okay this story might be going on for awhile, I have a lot of ideas on where this will go. Also, if anyone can make some cover art for this, That would be great, drawn preferably in an anime form with Vincent's powers activated, if possible. You can find my e-mail in my bio.

Thank you!


	3. Part 3

I shot up out of my bed, panting and my body was drenched in cold sweat, matting my normally messy hair to my forehead and neck, and my magic activated. These damn nightmares have been acting up a lot lately. It's been a few weeks, it was now July, with my birthday was around the corner, since I started living with the family made up of multiple monsters and one human. It's been fun... until I fall asleep. I deactivated my magic and let my cat-like eyes adjust to allow my natural night vision to take over. At first, the nightmares started out small, but then they got worse. With everyone in the family dying off by something in the shadows that I couldn't see, no matter how hard I tried to. I always was the last one to get captured, by a big green vine that was extremely thick and had red thorns, and that's when I would wake up every time.

I could hear the quiet snoring coming from Frisk's room. She helped adjust to my new family quite a bit, and I was extremely thankful for that. She introduced me to some of her friends from school that she invited over for the weekends or when she was bored. One of them being Kid, a yellow monster with no arms and a brown and yellow striped shirt and spines down his back that went to the tip of his tail. He was quite clumsy and adventurous. His parent were really nice too, even though they were huge dinosaur like monsters.

I should go visit my mom and sister's graves tomorrow. It's been awhile since I visited them. I went over to my purple zipperless hoodie and went to the left inside pocket of it. I grabbed the photo of the three of us smiling, my father's face scratched out, I didn't want to be reminded of that bastard. My mom had long red hair and blue eyes, sis had the same hair and eye color combination as mom, but her hair was short. I got my brown hair and red eye from dad and since he was a fox monster, sis and I got our fox ears and tails from him too. Sis and I got our blue eyes from our mother. My twin sis was born before me by three minutes, so she was the older twin. I felt something wet run down my cheek, as I lifted my hand to see what it was, I realized that I had been crying. I rolled up my sleeves and revealed the scars of the cuts that I put on my wrists and forearms when I sunk down into depression and started cutting myself, I don't do it anymore but the scars are always there.

I looked over at my clock to see that it was 01:34 a.m.. I better try to get more sleep so I can visit them at there graves. I put the picture on the night stand next to my bed

-TIME SKIP-

I got up at around 10 o'clock and got up to get changed. I wore a pair of blue baggy jeans (all of my jeans are baggy) and a black belt to hold them up, with a black long-sleeved shirt that had a Grey Wolf on it. and put on my usual purple zipperless hoodie that was always open, and grabbed my glasses off the nightstand and put them on my face. I went downstairs and saw Sans, Papyrus and Frisk already up.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Hey kid." Sans said.

"GOOD MORNING VINCENT." Papyrus greeted.

"Morning bro." Frisk said, "So what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Well I was going to go visit my mom and sis at the graveyard today. It's been awhile since I visited them." I said. "I'll be back in a few." I said, walking toward the door.

"All right." Frisk said. "See ya later."

I waved as I walked out the door. I took a deep breath and started to head to the graveyard, which was a good three miles away from here. There wasn't much going on today so I got there fairly quickly. Alright, so just gotta find the two pine trees that their graves are in between. I walked over to the graves. I came up to two marble head stones, one a cross, the other a heart.

The heart one read this:

 **Trisha Rose**

 **"Caring mother and protector"**

 **May 3rd, 1972- April 24th 2015**

while the cross read:

 ** **Lisa Rose****

 **"Twin and best friend"**

 **July 7th 2010- July 7th 2025**

"Hi mom, Hey Lisa." I said. My throat already started to get tight. I've always been emotional. I took a deep breath to quench some of the tears I was holding back.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The wind started to blow a little. I sat down cross-legged in the grass. I had a sad smile on my face.

"I found some new friends. They're great people, I know you would like them mom. I'm currently living with them. Their quite the interesting bunch too. All monsters of different kinds and a human, but still a family, and, get this, the human is the Ambassador of Monsters!" I said excitedly.

"I miss you guys." I said. "It would be great if you guys could have met them too. They're like a family to me, but nothing beats the original. I've learned to play guitar like I always wanted to, I play a Y-wing guitar like you used to sis." I lied down on the ground, with my hands behind my head for cushioning, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by, a lone tear coming from my eye. I fell asleep after a while.

Later I heard the engine of a car coming up, I opened my left eye lazily and saw it was Papyrus's car, I also saw that it was Papyrus driving, with Sans in the passenger seat and Frisk in the back. I got up and waved them over. I saw Sans telling Papyrus something then he pointed over to where I was, probably telling me where I was. They drove as close as they could on the road that was paved in the graveyard and they walked the rest of the way there, since their graves were kind of in the middle of the grave yard.

"Whacha doing kid?" Sans asked.

"I've been here, talking to them about everything that has happened." I told him.

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR." said the taller skeleton.

"So this is where they're buried. The headstones look really expensive, but they look really nice." Frisk noted.

"They were expensive the last of mom's money went to Lisa's burial." I said.

"So you're parents were rich." Sans stated.

"Kinda." I said. "Though, I didn't like it much, neither did my sister. We never liked seeing everyone suffer with less things, like money, so the three of us would help out when ever and where ever we could. Then dad found out. He was extremely greedy and wanted everything, but we didn't share the same greed if any at all. The only time he donated money was when he found out mom was dying from cancer." My eyes were welling with tears of pain and anger, my fists clenched trying to fight them back and trembling. "When mom died, he tossed Lisa and I to the orphanage, I don't know what happened to him after that, I heard he commited suicide, but I'm not sure if that's true." The tears were falling freely now, but I didn't care. I heard footsteps behind me, then a hand on my shoulder. I looked down to see that it was Sans.

"C'mon kid. Let's get ya home." He said.

I nodded and we walked to the car. Everyone got in but I hesitated and looked back at the graves.

"See ya later guys."

I watched the forested scenery go by for the short ride. Frisk looked at me with a sad look on her face from time to time. The ride home was quiet. When we got home, I shoved my hands into my pants pockets and walked toward the house. Frisk stopped me when we got to the door.

"What is it Frisk?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she just hugged me. I was a little surprised, but I took my hands out of my pockets and hugged her back, my tears coming back. Damn it, these tears are so annoying.

"It's okay Vincent. everybody has their bad times, but it can only get better from there." She said.

"I know." I answered simply.

We walked into the house, and saw that the computer was downstairs with the webcam on top.

"What were you guys doing while I was gone?" I asked.

"WE WERE MAKING A MUSIC VIDEO" Papyrus answered.

"Can I see it? It might cheer me up a little." I said.

"OF COURSE, GO RIGHT AHEAD." He answered.

The music video was labeled "DROP POP CANDY" and it was exactly what I needed to cheer me up a little.

"Are you going to upload this on Pap's you tuber channel?" I asked.

"Yeah, hopefully it will earn him some subscribers." Sans answered.

"He already has over 1,000,000 of them, and he had Markiplier and Jacksepticeye play Minecraft with him." I said, walking away from the computer and going upstairs.

I went into my room and grabbed one of the quantum physics books Sans got me. I went to my bed and tried to get some reading done. Sans and I have been trying to get a machine running so we could get into the void where his father was, the only problem is that I have to stay here in the real world, since I don't have time magic like he does. My eyelids started to feel heavy and my tail was swishing back and forth really lazily, that you wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it. I finally succumbed to the abyss of sleep.

* * *

FRISK'S P.O.V.

We were uploading the video to Papyrus's youtuber channel when I noticed Vincent was gone.

"Where did Vincent go?" I asked.

"I think I saw him go upstairs." Sans answered.

"Oh." I wonder what he's doing.

My curiosity got the best of me and I went upstairs. I knocked on his door three times, but didn't hear an answer, and when I opened the door I saw him asleep, one of his books across his chest. He looked kinda cute when sleeping, and I knew he's been having nightmares, considering his room was right next to mine, I could here his whimpering and sometimes he would scream when he finally woke up, plus there were bags under his eyes. I looked around the room and saw a lot of equations pinned up on a cork board on the left wall. I walked over to them but couldn't make them out, they were all "professional scientist" level equations. He only had his high school diploma and was only 16, his birthday being tomorrow, yet he could do equations like these. How? Guess he's a lot smarter than he looks. Another thing caught my eye, a picture with four people in it. One of them was unmistakably Vincent, but I didn't know who the other three were, and one of the four people were scratched out. The two that were shown had red hair and blue eyes, one was completely human, and the one next to Vincent had fox ears like him, which could only mean that it was his sister. So then the other had to have been his mother, and the one scratched out would have to be his... father? So that means the one female that was human was his mother after all.

I heard shuffling from behind me and spun around quickly. Vincent sat up, awake, and eyes slightly opened, but they still had a tired look to them.

"Damn, I fell asleep again." He said, putting his left hand to his face.

He froze for a couple seconds. Then he started to turn toward me.

"Uh, When did you get in here? Wait, WHY are you in here?" he asked, his eye brows knitting together in confusion.

"I was wondering where you went. Then I saw all these different equations, which look really tough to use." I answered. "You've been up here for a while."

"Well I did fall asleep." His eyes scanned the cork board, looking at the equations. Then they stopped and his pupils became mere slits.

I followed his gaze and saw where he was looking, it was where the picture was, with it currently still in my hand. His eyes traveled to my hand.

"Why do you have that?" His voice was full of confusion.

"I just saw it and was curious. Is this a picture of your family?" I asked.

"Yeah it was originally of me, mom, dad, and Lisa, my sister, But I scratched dad out of it." He said.

There was a long pause.

"Me and Lisa were twins, don't know if your mom told you that." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, she didn't." I said.

I walked over and sat on the bed. He tried to not look sad, but if you looked at his eyes, they lost the "shine" that they had when he was happy.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He joked.

"No you don't have anything on your face except sadness." I hugged him.

"Pretty observant aren't you." He said, still trying to look happy.

"Do you ever feel like the world is against you?" I heard him ask.

"What do you mean?" I heard worry in my own voice, but I don't think he did.

"Like, no matter what you do, everyone still hates you, even when you've done nothing wrong." He said.

"Yeah, I have but then I just shove it away and make myself think that I'm just being paranoid." I answered.

"Oh." Guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

* * *

VINCENT'S P.O.V.

Well, at least she cares. She's trying to cheer me up from my depressed state. That's enough to keep me going. I looked to my right and found myself staring at warm brown eyes. They were filled with worry and I'm the one that caused that worry. Guess I screwed up again. All I do is screw up. I remembered a conversation my sister and I had once. About changing mistakes.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Vinnie?" She asked.

"What is it Lisa?" I answered.

"If you go back in time and change your mistakes, would you?" The question stunned me a little bit.

I thought about how it would be great to be able to do that but...

"Nope." I answered

"Why not?" She asked her blue eyes full of confusion.

"Because even with the tiniest decision or mistake, you could learn something from it that you probably wouldn't have known at all. Like how some birds have to jump out of a nest to learn how to fly and glide through the air, though they learn quickly, they didn't know how to fly or glide unless they tried, or if you make a friend mad by doing something they don't like, then you know not to do that again." I explained.

"You're a nerd but you're my nerdy brother." She smiled.

"Nerdy TWIN brother." I said, with a huge smile on my face.

-FLASHBACK END-

I was interupted by someone calling my name. I blinked a few times.

"Knock knock, anybody home?" It was Sans, knocking on my head with his bone fingers in a fist.

"Huh. Oh, yeah." I said, dazed.

"Good, mind telling us what happened to ya. Ya blacked out and Frisk got worried about ya." He said.

"Oh I just had a flashback that's all." I told him.

"Okay, what was it about?" He asked.

"Just a conversation I had with my sister that I remembered all of a sudden. It was about going back in time and changing mistakes." I said.

"Oh." His eye sockets showed his confusion.

"I see you've been busy with this "going to the void" thing". You don't have to do this much work you know, and lat nights don't help." He was eyeing the equations on the cork board.

"Yeah, I know. But when I said that I wanted to help in any way possible I meant it." I said.

"I know kid, I know." He was still looking at the equations.

"You're on to something with a few of these by the way." He said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah, look at these ones." He took down three of them, and I looked at them.

Holy shit he was right. These ones were correct I was just missing something. I grabbed my pencil from my night stand and started scribbling some equations down.

"You're a lefty?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I looked at him.

"Nothin', you just don't see very many lefties." He stated.

"True." I said.

-TIME SKIP-

I was starting to get frustrated with this fucking equation. It was in my grasp but I always hit a dead end, every God damn time. I looked at the clock. It said '23:34' (11:34 p.m. for non military time users). I sighed and realized I didn't eat all day as my stomach growled at me for food. I went down stairs and grabbed a slice of Toriel's butterscotch pie and went back upstairs. As I sat down, I could hear the quiet breathing and snoring coming from frisk's room. I wish I could fall asleep as fast as everybody else, but because of my insomnia and the nightmares, sleep isn't easy to get. I sighed again. I wish I didn't have so much torment, but I do need a break, so I might as well try and get rest while I can. I finished the last of the pie and laid on my bed, waiting for my eyes to get heavy. It wasn't until 4 o' clock in the morning that I fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys so, that was the new chapter, I hope you liked it. I still need a cover image, because the one on there is my profile pic, but that can wait until the end of the story, whenever that'll be. Thank you guys for the support, and as always leave reviews if you'd like.


	4. Part 4 Final Act of act 1

I woke up at 10:30 the next day, with a slight headache but nothing I couldn't handle. I'm sure it'll go away, it's not uncommon that I got headaches. I got up and grabbed a a change of clothes and a towel from the closet in the bathroom. I need a shower, besides it helps me to wake me up. I put the water on full blast and put my change of clothes on the sink. I stepped in and was blasted with hot water. I hissed in pain and turned the knob down a little so that the water was a comfortable temperature. I sat under the running water, thinking about the equations and going through all the calculations in my head, trying to come up with an answer. I was in there for about twenty minutes when I finally decided to get out. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and looked in the mirror that was over the sink. My red and blue eyes stared back at me. I always hated how I was heterochromic, but mom always told me not to worry about it and that's what made me 'special'.

I put on my clothes consisting of a gray shirt with a whit skull on it, black baggy jeans, and my egg plant purple zipperless hoodie. I went down stairs and found that everyone was gone. I wonder what's going on? Oh well. I went and laid on the couch and turned on the t.v., trying to find something good on. I got bored after about an hour and decided to play some DARK SIDERS II on the X Box. It's one of my favorite games to play on the X Box. After about two hours of that I started to get bored again and shut off the X Box, and me being sleep deprived, I fell asleep on the couch in the silence of the house, using my hands to pillow my head. I woke up about half an hour after that, and when I opened my eyes I saw a pair of warm brown eyes staring back at me from over the arm of the couch. I felt my cheeks warm up a little, knowing full well I was probably blushing due to the close proximity between my face and Frisk's.

"Uh... Hi." Smooth Vincent, real smooth.

"Hi." She answered

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"About ten minutes."

"And you didn't wake me up, why?"

"Cause you look peaceful when your asleep," She answered truthfully, "besides you look like you need the sleep."

"I bet I do. These late nights don't help at all." I curled up my legs and tail so she could sit down.

"So about your black out yesterday, Sans told me it was a flashback of a conversation with your sister." She said as she sat down.

"Yeah, if you are wondering how I am after that, I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, good." I heard the slight hesitation in her voice, but didn't call her out on it.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Do you want to go do something?" She asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I got up and stretched my arms out, letting out a big yawn, showing my elongated and extremely sharp canines.

"I guess we could go to Muffet's bakery." She offered.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I've wanted to go there but with all those equations I'm working on, I never found the time to do so." I said.

"Well then lets go." She said.

I headed toward the door and went outside, Frisk right behind me.

"Wait," she said, " How are we getting there?"

I thought about it. Papyrus and the others were gone, along with his car so...

"I could use my teleportation to get us there." I said.

"Okay." She said with some worry in her voice.

"It'll be fine, just, grab on to my hand, I can only teleport people that are touching me." I said.

She grabbed my hand, I noted her skin was soft. I focused on the place I wanted to go and pictured it in my mind, the building itself was purple in color and had red trimming and black tinted windows, but you could still see inside the building. I focused on the building while I activated my magic and in the flash of flames and ice, we were at the bakery. I deactivated my magic and walked toward the building. When I opened the door, well, let's just say I was really surprised.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. I jumped back with the hair on my tail standing on end until I realized that it was the family.

"What's going on?"

"It's a surprise party. Happy Birthday, kiddo."

It was my birthday today? No it was _our_ birthday, mine and Lisa's. I honestly forgot about it, I haven't celebrated it in so long, 10 years ago was the last time  
I celebrated it. I never had anybody to celebrate it with. There was a ton of cake and lots of ice cream, which they figured out was my favorite food, as long as it didn't have strawberries, which I'm allergic to. There was also a lot of spaghetti, thanks to Papyrus.

"WELL, ARE YOU GONNA STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO COME CELEBRATE YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?" Papyrus asked.

I walked inside with a huge smile on my face, although, I wish Lisa could be here with me to experience this new family, though they are not the original, they are a good family that would stick together, through the thick and thin, no matter what. I just gorged myself full of cake and ice cream, though I had a lot of fun with them. I had a few good talks with everyone and the gifts were awesome. Undyne gave me a pair of sickles, and the curved, medium sized blades were a eggplant purple color, like my hoodie. Toriel got me more clothes and a pair of black hiking boots, when I asked her about the hiking boots, she said they were better then the worn out shoes I wore, which I agreed with. Papyrus gave me a black and blood red striped scarf. Sans got me a joke book, which was full of puns and knock-knock jokes and a black sweatshirt with skulls on both the shoulders and in the middle where it zipped up. Asgore got me a trench coat(yes it was purple, which is my favorite color if you couldn't tell). Alphys gave me a crap ton of anime, including Fullmetal Alchemist, which is my number one favorite anime. Frisk got me a necklace with a mini sword that hung from a chain and had two dragons, one red and one blue, wrapping around the sword, which was made to look like a double edged broad sword. Every one was having fun, well, almost everyone.

"Hey, kid." Sans said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, but, there's some guy outside. He's looking through the window, I think he's looking at you." He said.

"What?!" I looked out the window and saw a fox monster with brown fur and red eyes looking at me. Wait is that...?

"Oh god, not that bastard. I knew he was still alive."

"What is it?" Sans asked, obviously hearing the anger in my voice.

"I'll be back." I said.

I walked over to the door, every one watching me when they saw where I was going. I opened the door and in stepped the fox monster, much to my dismay.

"Hello, Vincent." He said.

Hey dad, if I can even call you that. Finally starting to see family, after about 10 years of being an ass hole." I said.

"One, you are my son, so yes you can call me 'dad or 'father' and two, I do not appreciate that tone of yours." He said.

"Don't you dare." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked

"DON"T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME YOUR SON YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" My magic activated when I exploded with anger covering my left eye in a blood red flame that burned brighter then ever and covered my right eye in ice.

"YOU THREW ME AND LISA IN A FUCKING ORPHANAGE WHEN MOM DIED! AND IF YOU THINK THAT FOR A SECOND I WILL JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M YOUR SON, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING YOU FUCKING DRUNK! YOU WASTED HALF OF THE MONEY YOU MAKE FROM YOUR BUSINESS ON YOUR PRECIOUS BOOZE, WHEN THAT MONEY COULD HAVE HELPED HER! NOT ONLY THAT YOU ALSO COULD HAVE HELPED AND GOT THE CURE FOR LISA'S SICKNESS WHEN I ASKED YOU FOR HELP!" I screamed.

"How did you learn two magics? last time I saw you use magic, you only had fire while Lisa... had... ice."

I saw every thing click in place in his head and everyone else's. They actually questioned why I could use two different magics when monsters only have one, I always told them I didn't know. But I did know, when Lisa died, she gave me some of her power through a soul power exchange, we were able to do that as twins, it was something we came across by accident while sparing with each other. It's actually how I'm able to teleport as well, since it is similar to giving someone your SOUL.

"So that's what happened to her SOUL when she died. You took her power and harbored it with your own, which caused her SOUL to weaken and shatter prematurely." He said. You know, You two were always a pain in my ass, and now that she's gone I have the pleasure of giving you what you deserve."

He wound up a punch and I prepared for the punch from him but Frisk did something I didn't expect, she jumped in front of the punch and got hit with it, sending her flying to the left.

"Frisk!" I yelled as I teleported in front of her and caught her while she crashed into me, knocking both of us to the ground and sliding toward the wall. I wrapped my left arm around her and made claws of ice in my right, slamming them into the floor and scraping the ground to slow us down. Once we stopped, I got up, still carrying Frisk in my arms. I looked up and everybody was staring at my father with anger in their eyes, even Papyrus was mad, which is saying a lot. If they thought I was mad before, they haven't seen anything yet. I teleported back and handed Frisk to Papyrus.

"Take care of her. Get her out of here, and make sure she's safe." I said, my head was down so my banes covered my eyes.

"OKAY VINNIE, I WILL."

"Thanks." And with that he walked out through the back along with Muffet.

-play the dual mix of megalovania extended version-

"The rest of you back off! He's mine." I got in front of everybody and unleashed my power, which covered my body in ice armor that covered everything but my left eye, and a blood red flame aura that came from my left eye that surrounded my body.

"No one hurts my family while I'm here." I said.

"The stupid bitch shouldn't have gotten in my way then."

I felt something in my head snap. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him with all the strength I had, which sent him flying out the door and out on the side walk, some people stopped and looked at what was going on. I dashed toward him and grabbed his suit jacket and teleported us away from civilization and into the forest I knew all to well now. He struggled out of my grip and towered over me with his height.

"Now no one will see you die, you will be forgotten, like dust in the wind." He said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SEBASTIAN! I WILL CRUSH YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" I said, calling my father by his real name.

"Your stupidity will be your demise." He said calmly, as he activated his own magic giving his eyes the same blood red flame that my left eye has when I activate my powers.

We started to circle each other. If looks could kill, I would have killed him in the bakery. He charged at me with and kneed me in my gut, knocking the air out of me and sending me flying backward and into a tree, which only resulted in me getting even more pissed. I exploded in anger which made a huge explosion of ice and fire all around me, hitting Sebastian in the process. I dashed toward him with more speed than I ever used, which resulted in a shock wave, not realizing that I just broke the sound barrier, I grabbed him and used both of our momentum to send him flying in the air. I threw three quick jabs with my left fist on different parts of his body, his face, his knees, and his gut in that exact order and ax kicked him toward the ground, sending a series of fire balls and ice spikes towards him. He hit the ground and used his own flame to counter my attack. I smashed the ground with all the force I could muster, landing on him.

"Is this the best you can do? I'm disappointed. You seem like you could do better than this." He said.

"SHUT UP!" I said punching his face and coming back with a back fist which he caught and he then proceeded to throw me to the left.

He got up and started to walk toward me with his fist on fire he put them together and launched a stream of fire toward me. My ice armor melted completely. The only evidence that it was there was the ice left on my right arm and the slight burns on my body. Good thing my clothes are flame-proof. I got up and he was right in front of me. I jumped back and shot a bunch of ice toward him. He dodged a few but some ruined his suit and cut him. I slammed my right hand on the ground and sent a path of ice toward him, when it reached him it encased his feet in ice and I sent fire through the ground and back up to have it explode into a pillar of fire that shot up from the ground sending him into the air. When he came back down he was perfectly fine which meant that he must have made a flame shield around himself. He dashed toward me and grabbed my throat and slammed me into another tree.

"Why do you fight for them?"He asked," They aren't your real family."

"Their a better family then you ever will be, ass hole." I choked out.

"Is that so?" His grip tightened around my throat.

"Let's see if they'll save you from this." He lifted his left arm, which revealed a part of one of the ice blades i shot at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make this as painless as possible." He sliced at my right arm, snattering the ice blade but still managing to cut it, he then proceeded to grab my now cut arm and tugged, hard. I felt the shoulder pop out of it's socket, with me screaming out in pain.

"Hmmmmm, that wasn't what I wanted. I'll just try again." He yanked again, this time I heard and felt muscle snap and tear. He tugged again and my arm tore off with one final tug, He dropped me to the ground with my wound bleeding heavily. I could smell burning flesh as he got rid of it completely. I screamed in pain and anger, but too tired to keep fighting. Guess I'm going to die here. I looked up and saw him surrounded in a blue aura.

"I think I've seen enough." I heard a familiar deep voice say, " Paps, I need you to heal the kid's shoulder and neck."

"I CAN'T HEAL SOMETHING THAT BAD SANS."

"Then stop the bleeding as fast as you can."

"I'LL TRY."

I saw red boots come up in front of me and Papyrus put pressure on my shoulder and my throat wound closed.

SANS P.O.V.

-play megalovania original version-

"Hey, Sebastian, right? I have a question for you." I said.

"What would that be?"

"You wanna have a bad time?" I grabbed him with my psychokinesis and slammed him through a a few trees.

He then dashed toward me with his claws on fire but I side stepped him easily, summoning a Gaster Blaster and blasting him backwards.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be watching?"

I summoned bones from under the ground smacking him into the air and throwing the bones in the air and used my psychokinesis to slam him on top of them.

"You damn skeleton! I'll crush you!" He yelled.

"You can go ahead and try." I said lazily.

He threw a bunch of fire balls towards me. I simply made a dog skull and blocked the attack. (A/N A Gaster Blaster skull is a dog's skull, or to be specific, it's a wild african huntin dog's skull not even shitting you)

"On the other hand did you think it was normal for a father to be as sadistic as you? YOU RIPPED YOUR OWN SON'S ARM OFF FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"I don't care, he's no son of mine" Sebastian said.

"I growled and summoned a bunch of Gaster Blasters behind him, he noticed and jumped to avoid the blast at the last second, I grabbed him again with my psychokinesis and slammed him into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Hey Paps, how ya doing back there?"

"FINE, I STOPPED THE BLEE- HUH!? NO, DON'T GET UP YET, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING IN YOUR CONDITION!" He said. I turned around and saw that Vincent was getting back up, with cold hatred in his eyes.I could hear the ice forming as he made an arm of ice to replace his left arm (which would be his right arm from his point of view).

He dashed toward his father and stomped on his gut with both of his feet and jumped back. He then proceeded to grab his dad by his shirt and back fisted him with his right hand that was now entirely ice, which even made me cringe. He and his dad were both bleeding pretty heavily, but something was off about Vincent, but I couldn't tell what. He threw his Sebastian into the air and summoned... No fucking way, is that a Dragon's Skull?! That can't be, Dragon bones can't be summoned, it's rare if they are summoned because of all the magic the dragon possesses. It had the same eye pattern that he had left eye on fire, right eye covered in ice. It opened it's giant maw and out came a beam of fire and ice which finished the fight by barely killing Sebastian.

I looked back at Vincent who was swaying dangerously, his arm of ice shattering. I teleported toward him and caught him just as he fell. I laid him on the ground and listened for a heart beat. 'THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP'.

I sighed with relief. He's still alive. I pulled out a roll of bandages from my sweat shirt pocket and bandaged up his shoulder to soak up the blood that started to come out again and had Paps re-heal it.

"WE SHOULD GET HOME. I'M SURE EVERYONE'S WORRIED ABOUT VINCENT, ESPECIALLY FRISK, SHE SEEMED TO BE THE MOST WORRIED."

"I know bro, but we'll have to get him to a hospital first. He'll have to be taken care of by medical doctors, something that I'm not."

"AH, YOU'RE RIGHT! I'LL HAVE TO GET HIM THERE!"

"Go ahead, I'll tell everybody about what happened."

"OKAY." And with that he dashed off and got in his car to drive him to the hospital.

I walked to where Sebastian was.

"If you ever come near my family again, I won't hesitate to kill you." I said, making my eyes disappear.

I didn't wait for an answer as I teleported back to the house. Everyone came out and looked around to see if Vincent was with me.

"He's not here." I said.

"What do you mean?" Toriel asked.

"He's at the hospital. There was an... accident."

"What happened?" Undyne spoke up.

"He, uh, He lost his right arm."

"What do you mean he lost his arm?" Frisk asked this time.

"I mean it's gone, his dad tore it off and burnt it to nothing. Papyrus is driving him to the hospital right now, he managed to stop the bleeding but he still needs to see a medical doctor."

Everyone was completely still. They were all in shock. Frisk put her hand up to cover her mouth.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't jumped in front of him this wouldn't have happened." She said.

"It's not your fault kiddo, It's his father's, you had nothing to do with it."

"Yes I do. If I hadn't jumped in front of him the last second he wouldn't have fought with him and he definitely wouldn't be in the hospital with his arm torn off!" She burst into tears and cried into my hoodie.

"Frisk, you really didn't have anything to do with it, and I'm pretty sure he would tell you the same thing." I hugged her until she finally calmed down.

"When we can, we will go visit him in the hospital after his surgery, okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay." We all went back into the house. A few hours later I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered. Everyone was watching me.

"HELLO BROTHER! I HAVE CALLED TO INFORM YOU THAT VINCENT IS JUST FINE."

"Okay, it's a relief that he's fine."

"OKAY. WILL YOU BE VISITING?"

"Yeah we'll be right over. We'll see you when we get there." I hung up the phone.

"So what's going on?" Toriel asked.

"We can visit now, but he'll more then likely be doped up on morphine and sleeping. His voice might be permanently as well, his dad must have sliced his throat, when he did it tore his larynx."

We left the house and got into Tori's mini-van and drove to the hospital. When we got there, it reeked of disinfectants and had the traditional retirement home smell. We saw Papyrus in one of the waiting room chairs, looking sadly at the floor. I got up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and hugged me and I hugged back.

"He'll be fine. It might take him a while to get used to having only one arm though."

" I KNOW HE WILL SANS, IT'S JUST, I TRIED TO SENSE HIS MAGIC, AND IT'S BARELY THERE." That shocked me for a second, but I regained my barrings.

"He's probably just trying to heal himself from what happened. Plus the dragon skull he summoned takes a lot of magic to summon."

"THAT'S TRUE. FOLLOW ME I ASKED WHAT ROOM NUMBER HE WOULD BE IN BEFORE YOU GUYS GOT HERE."

We walked up to the elevator and Papyrus hit the button with the number three next to it. We walked down the hall for about five minutes and got to his room number, 3-77. his shoulder was stitched up and closed with synthetic skin and had tubes coming out with a pink discharge coming out of it, his throat was untouched though. Probably because Papyrus healed it closed before he got him here. His mouth and nose were covered with an oxygen mask that kept his breathing steady and an I.V. was stuck in his arm with a pain killer drip, I assume anyway. His right shoulder was facing the window, so nobody accidently stepped on the wires or tubes.

I looked at the clip board on the end of his bed that stated why he was here.

Name: Vincent Rose

Status: Sleeping

Medical condition: Amputation/Dismemberment

Duration of healing: 5-14 days

I looked up and saw that Toriel and Frisk were sitting in the chairs that were in his room. Frisk scooted hers closer to his bed. Undyne looked the saddest I have ever seen her with Alphys looking the same way, we all felt the saddest we had ever been in our lives. Vincent didn't deserve any of this, he was a good kid and had a huge heart filled with an extremely fiery passion. He had helped out all of us. He helped Alphys with her experiments quite a bit, trained with Undyne, helped Paps with his cooking, and Toriel bake different pies and cookies, hell the kid was helping me find a way to get my dad, Gaster, out of the void itself. He's probably the nicest person on earth, and his father just treated him like he was lower then dirt. I swear to god I'll kill him!

"Sans, is everything alright?" Toriel's gentle voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not, your magic is activated."

"It is?" I looked down at my hands, and just as she said it was activated, the blue wisps of aura were around my hands. I deactivated it and looked at everybody, the only person who wasn't looking at me was Frisk, she was in her own little world and had her hand on top of Vincent's.

"I'M SURE HE'LL BE FINE, HUMAN."

She just nodded her head. Damn, guess this has the kid drowning in a bigger sadness then I thought.

FRISK'S P.O.V.

This is all my fault. If I hadn't tried to protect him he wouldn't be in here. He wouldn't have had to go through that pain. He's such a kind person.

"It's not fair." I said.

Undyne growled "When I find that guy, I'll kill him!"

"You really wouldn't want to do that," Sans said, "He did something I thought was impossible, he summoned a dragon skull and blasted that guy with all he could with the amount of power he could use without dying and he still survived."

"Damn, this nerd has that much magical energy?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm sure he can survive this."

That's all I heard of the conversation, before a familiar voice cut in.

"We could take out the ass hole who did this to Vincent if you let me take over for a little while."

"No Chara, the last time I let you take over was when I was still stuck in the Underground as a child, and you killed everyone."

"But it was all in good fun."

I blocked him out after that. I don't like the fact that Chara's still with me, I wish that he would just go away. I took over my body at the last second so I could reset the timeline. After I did that I told Sans about it, he didn't believe me at first, but after awhile Chara took over my body and tried to kill everybody while they slept, but Sans caught him in the kitchen and made him give me my body back.

I heard the sheets of the hospital bed rustle around and I looked up sharply, Vincent was moving around, how he was after that battle and the surgery, I don't know. He rustled around under the sheets of the hospital bed for a little bit then stopped. The tiredness taking over again.

We all stopped to look at him. The covers lowered a bit, showing more of the bloodied bandages around his shoulder and over where his arm should be. It wasn't just his shoulder that was bandaged, his whole torso was bandaged up, if my memory serves me correctly one of the nurses said that he had three broken ribs as well. We started to leave and headed out of the room and down the hall. After we dropped of Alphys and Undyne back to their place, we headed home. When we got their, I went upstairs to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, school got in the way quite a bit, along with a shit ton of home work. Any way, people asked me what Vincent's theme would be, well you know one of them now the other one is Wing Ding Daydream, but that's only when you piss him off to the point of near insanity. Hope you guy's liked this little addition expect more updates soon.


	5. Part 1 Act 2 The Secret Prince

It had been two whole months since the incident with Vincent and his father. He was still in the hospital and still sleeping, or as the doctors put it, in a coma. His magic levels were slowly rising every day, but every day felt like a life time. I was in school and it was nearing the end of the day, I was in my english class at the moment, waiting for the last five minutes of class to go by, so I could get home. The bell finally rang and I headed outside to the front of the building so that Papyrus could come pick me up. I got outside and surprised to see that every body was outside and smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Vincent finally woke up." Mom said.

"Really?! When can we go see him?"

"RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT."

I threw my back pack into the car with every body piling into mom's new mini van. We got to the hospital and went up to Vincent's room. I opened the door and saw him up, talking to somebody who was taller then Vincent and I, If I had to guess he was probably 6' 5" to 6' 6", and on the heavy side. He had short, curly, dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes.

"Oh, hey guys, it took you long enough to get here." He said with a giant smile on his face, and his red and blue eyes held a whole new luster. He looked like he was never in a coma in the first place, or lost his arm for that matter.. the long sleeve of his whit hospital gown hung loosely at his side.

"Vincent who is this young man." Mom asked.

"Oh, this my friend Jordan Manely, we've been friends since 1st grade."

The heavy set guy stood up and held out his right hand for us to shake.

"Hey, you guys must be the new family he's talking about. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Sans."

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HONORED TO MEET YOU MISTER JORDAN."

"Like wise."

"I'm Toriel and this is Asgore"

"Nice to meet you your highnesses."

" I'm Undyne, nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Alphys."

He finally came up to me, I stood there for a second before I shook his hand.

"I'm Frisk."

"Oh, well he's talked about you the most miss ambassador, very nice things might I add."

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"Things that will come around in time."

What is that supposed to mean?

"Any way you gonna come back and visit us in Wisconsin? It's been a while since we've seen you. plus you scan get those things you requested then too."

"Yeah, I think I will. I can grab my things and stop by you and your dad's garage to get the things I need. Plus, I miss your mom's cooking."

"Oh come on, you and I both know it's cheap, poor people food."

"Yeah but any one can make anything out of cheap food. You and I know that better than any one."

"Ha ha ha, that's true. Well I gotta go. I'll see you around."

He held his left hand up this time and Vincent instantly grabbed it.

"Yeah I'll see you later bro."

Jordan started to walk out but stopped and looked at us with a sad expression.

"You guys take good care of him, on the outside he may seem happy-go-lucky, but on the inside he's pretty depressed, just trust me on this, as far as he's concerned, you guys are all he has left, especially you Frisk. He really likes you. And I don't know if you guys had seen his arms but they are full of self inflicted wounds, he stopped after a while but..." He sighed, "I'm afraid he might crack again at some point. Just keep your eyes and eye sockets peeled for anything odd." He said.

"See ya later."

And with that, he walked out.

We all walked towards Vincent. He was already looking out the window seemingly deep in thought. I noticed what his friend said, his eyes no longer had the luster they seemed to have. They looked almost dull.

"That friend of yours cares about you greatly." Mom said.

"Yeah, he and I are like brothers, Probably to the level of the skelebros over their." He said with his eyes gaining their luster again and pointing towards Sans and Papyrus with his index and middle fingers.

"Heh, I highly doubt that."

"Hey, Vinnie?" I asked.

"What is it Frisk?"

"What did he mean by, 'stopping by and getting your things'?"

"Oh that, I'm just grabbing some things my mom left to me."

"Okay, but what about the things you need from his and his dad's garage."

"Just some machinery and scrap metal that I need for something."

"Oh, okay."

"By the way How are things at home?" He asked.

"Things have been kinda quiet since you've been gone Vincent, and I need some help with 'that thing' yet." Sans said.

"Alright, as soon as I'm out I'll help you with it. Doc says they want to keep me overnight just in case some thing comes up."

"So we can bring you home tomorrow then?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey twerp, you might have to regain your strength first before you do anything."

"Heh, you've got a point there Undyne."

While they were talking I noticed that his hair got quite a bit longer in the last two months, it was just above his shoulders now. Man, his hair grows fast. He also seemed fine in terms of his original strength though too.

"... been going, Frisk?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What?"

"I said, How's school been going, Frisk?" He said laughing a little bit.

"Oh, it's been going well. still in the 'teaching the students the rules and basics' phase."

"So the more boring part that you've heard at the beginning of every school year."

"Yeah."

His tail was swishing around a little. Was it just me or did it get more 'poofy'?

"Hey, at least your not at the home work stage yet." He said laughing, his fang like canines showing.

"That's true."

I looked at the clock, it was already, 5:00pm. I had two hours until the visiting times ended.

"We'll let you guys talk for a little bit. Frisk, we'll be waiting at home." Mom said.

"Okay, bye mom. Bye guys."

"See ya guys tomorrow."

They walked out of the room and then came the awkwardness.

"So, uh, do you have any plans on Friday?"

"Ummm, No, why?"

"Well, I'll be going to Wisconsin then to visit and was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I mean there's not much to see but, I mean..."

"I' ll go if mom let's me."

"Alright, sweet."

"Yeah."

We just, kinda talked about random things, some of our discussions went into anime. It was 7:00 before I knew it. I called mom and had her pick me up.

While we were driving home I asked her if I could go to Wisconsin with him on Friday, She said it was okay with her.

I went to bed smiling like a dork.

-VINCENT'S P.O.V.-

I sighed to myself when Frisk finally left. I guess I might have a travel buddy when I go to Wisconsin.

I sighed again. I thought of a song my sister and I made when she played guitar and I sang. The words were Japanese because mom was Japanese, but she made up english lyrics for the song when people wanted to hear us together. I sang it quietly to myself with the original lyrics.

nandemonai to kuchi o tsugunda (It's nothing, I thought to myself.)

hontou wa chotto ashi o tometakute (The truth is, I want to stop those footsteps for a moment,)

dakedomo kimi wa hayaashi de sutto mae o iku kara (But you're gliding forward with such quick steps)

boku wa sore o mitsumeteru (That I simply watch.)

saishuubin kimi wa noru boku o oitette (On the last train, you board, leaving me behind,)

hashiridasu yukkuri to jimen ga zureteiku (Gliding away. Slowly, the ground slides away.)

naicha dame naicha dame (Don't cry. Don't cry.)

demo hontou wa iitai yo (But the truth is, I want to say out loud,)

"ikanaide" ("Don't go.")

tooku eto kieteiku boku o oitette (It fades out of sight, far far away, leaving me behind.)

mou zuibun mienai yo yoru ga kuzureteiku (Now I can't quite see it anymore. The night crumbles apart.)

naicha dame naicha dame (Don't cry. Don't cry.)

demo hontou wa iitai yo (But the truth is, I want to say out loud,)

"ikanaide" ("Don't go.")

matsuri mo owareba itsumo to onaji (When the festival is over, everything'll be the same.)

kawaranu yoru ga kurunda to shitta (The same night as ever would come, I knew that.)

dakedomo kimi wa itsumo yori zutto iroppoku miete (But you looked so much more alluring than usual)

boku wa sore o mitsumeteru (That I simply watched.)

jikan dake ga sugiteiku boku o tsuretette (Time alone is passing, carrying me along.)

kaerimichi kurai keredo hitori de daijoubu ka na (The way home is dark, but I guess I'll be okay by myself.)

gaitou ni terasarete kage ga dekiteiru (The street lamp shines on me, making a shadow.)

hitoribocchi sa (All alone.)

tooku eto kieteiku boku wo oitette (It fades out of sight, far far away, leaving me behind)

kanzen ni mata kondo yoru ga nijindeiku (Completely. Once again, the night spreads itself out.)

naicha dame naicha dame (Don't cry. Don't cry)

demo hontou wa iitai yo (But the truth is, I want to say out loud,)

"ikanaide" ("Don't go.")

naicha dame naicha dame (Don't cry. Don't cry.)

demo hontou wa iitai yo (But the truth is, I want to say out loud,)

"ikanaide" ("Don't go.")

I stopped singing and listened to the quietness yet again. It was nice know that I still had the same light baritone voice. I felt my eyes getting heavy and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

-Time skip-

I woke up all excited for today. Today is the day I go home. I looked down at my shoulder and felt a wave of depression hit me, but I pushed it back. I had to stay positive. I get to see my family after 2 whole months, god damn magic saving sleep.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. A nurse walked in with the doctor.

"Hello I'm the one that kept track of you while you were in your coma, Dr. Smith." The doctor said, shaking my hand.

" And I'm you nurse, Jenny." Same deal of the 'shaking of the hand' shtick.

"We will let you go after we take care of a few things. You might have Phantom Limb pains, if you do you should take some type of pain pill, Ibuprofen might help. Also you cannot over exert yourself for awhile, at least for 2 weeks..."

"Hey, I get it about warning me about this stuff, but my mother was a doctor much like yourself, I know the whole thing." I said interupting him.

"But you still.."

"I said I get it."

"... Well alright, Jenny can you get him unhooked please."

"Already did Dr. Smith."

"Alright, I shall contact your family and let them know they can pick you up. Your clothes are in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe to your left."

"Thanks, Doc, for everything."

"Your very welcome Mr. Rose."

"Just call me Vincent, or Vinnie. Whichever you prefer."

"Alright, Vincent."

As he walked out, I got up and went to the wardrobe's bottom drawer, and much to my disliking, it was actually kind of difficult to open with only one arm to support the left side, which meant I had to slide it open inch by inch. Getting dressed is gonna suck even more. Getting my underwear on wasn't a problem, but getting my jeans on was hell, I fumbled quite a bit with the button, then came my shirt, and with it having long sleeves didn't help either. I just threw my sweat shirt onto my shoulders, already getting pissed.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the lobby. When I got to the doors I saw Papyrus driving in with his red convertible.

"Hey Paps, how are you doing?"

"I AM JUST FINE VINCENT? HOW ABOUT YOU?"

"Already having trouble with only having one arm, but that's to be expected I guess."

"HM, YES."

I got into the car and put on my seat belt. We drove out of the parking lot and I watched as the fall colors on the trees' leaves started to show here and there. It was quite peaceful actually. Papyrus was being oddly quiet though.

"Hey, Papyrus, you feelin' alright?"

"HM, YES I FEEL JUST FINE. WHY?"

"You're just being so quiet."

"I JUST LIKE WATCHING THE SEASONS GO BY ON THE SURFACE, IT'S SO NICE."

"Yeah I guess it is." I smiled a bit.

When we got home I was greeted with silence. I went upstairs and went to my room. I looked around and saw a few of my equations were gone. Sans probably found the ones that worked.

"Hey kiddo, welcome back home."

I jumped a little with the fur on my ears and tail bristling.

"Jesus, Sans! You scared me." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"Heh, guess I scared you to the "rattled your bones" a bit huh."

I gave him a little snort to the puns.

"Hey, do you still need me for the machine or..."

"Yeah, but it can wait, you need to get used to, well, you know, having only one arm."

"Yeah, but it won't be long till I have a new one."

"What do you mean by that, can you regenerate?"

"No, but that's one of the reasons why I'm heading to Wisconsin, I had Jordan get home so he could make blueprints for a new mechanical arm."

"He's good at robotics and engineering, huh?"

"Oh god, yeah! He's better at it than I am."

"Do you think he could help us out with our little, uh, experiment?"

"I'm sure he would, but are you sure, you seem kinda desperate... actually you know what, your family is important to you, so of course you sound desperate, I get how you feel."

"Thanks, for a second there, I thought you were going to be an asshole about it."

"Nah, I'm not a bad person, you of all people know that."

"By the way, I heard you were going to take Frisk with you, when you go to Wisconsin."

"Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"Of course, but, she's been coming home all beat up and, well, she won't tell us why or how they happened. I think their are people bullying her at school, probably picking on her about how she has a monster family rather then a human one."

"Jesus, if you need me to take care of it, I can. I know when my sister was still alive, I hated seeing her sad. So I always tried to cheer her up when she was down."

"Heh, Paps is the same way."

"I've noticed that. He's a great person to be around."

"I know he is. So, do you think you can try to take care of the problem, Frisk should be out of school now. I know you can teleport, so do you think you could pick her up from school, it was supposed to be my turn but..."

"No problem, I got it." I smiled.

"Oh wait what does the building look like."

"Oh I have a picture of it here." He reached int his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a picture of a red bricked building that had lightly black tinted windows and two double doors at the front of a building that was two stories tall with the American flag in the front on a grey steel pole topped with a golden sphere. I pictured it in my mind and, in yet another burst of flames and ice I was at the front of the building with the ringing bell just ending the day. I felt the the slight breeze blowing my right empty sleeve around. I saw kids of different types coming out. I could tell which ones were the jerks, the loners, the jocks, and the "Popular" ones just by looking at them, the clothes they wore, and the looks on their faces. A lot of them looked at me like I was a freak, or took pity on me by looking at my empty sleeve, all of which I ignored. Until someone with blood red, half shaved hair and dark brown eyes started pointing at me while talking to a few people which I assumed was his gang. One kid had blue hair peeking out from a black beanie and had dark blue eyes and a Metallica shirt and blue jeans on. The other kid had black hair covering his left eye and wore all black and had a couple of ringed piercings in his right ear.

They fallowed their leader as he started walking up to me. When he reached me, I sized him up. He had a slight muscular build, and was at least 6'10" and had a smirk that said he was over confident and cocky, with a side of dick bag.

"You do realize school ended right, freak" He said, a crowd of people started to ring around us.

"Actually, yeah I do, I just came here to pick up my sister." I put my hand on my hip.

"And who would that be? I don't recall seeing any body that looked like a fucking orange cat." I heard some of the kids laugh.

"I'm a fox you fuck-tard."

"Oh, sorry foxy, did I hurt your little feelings. Tell you what turn around and I won't kick your ass for insulting me." I felt my eye twitch. Who does this guy think he is?

"I'm not going anywhere with out Frisk." His smirk widened into the cockiest grin I had ever seen.

"Your sister is Frisk?! That freak is such a-"

"Knock it off 's not doing any thing to you, yet."

We all turned and saw that it was Frisk who said that. I noticed that she had a black eye that she was trying to hide.

"And what would this small furry do to me if I kept-" I punched in the jaw as hard as I could, which might have broken a few of his teeth. I absolutely HATE it when people call me small, ESPECIALLY people like this douche nozzle. It went quiet for while, then he got his bearings and looked so pissed off, I probably would have laughed if I wasn't already pissed off. I just get the worst of luck sometimes.

"YOU are so DEAD!" He charged at me, big mistake. I waited patiently for him and side stepped out of the way of his charge and tripped him.

"Well, I'm not dead. Can't you do anything right?" I said cockily.

"He looked up and dashed passed me and towards Frisk with his arm raised and fists clenched, which angered me more. I teleported in front of Frisk, which shocked the kids watching the fight.

"OH, NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" I said as I kicked him in the gut which used his own momentum against him and sent him flying a good foot away. I walked towards him and picked him up.

"How dare you bring my sister into this, let alone my sister!? If you touch her again I will become the devil himself and end you in the most slow and painful way possible that is known to man." In response he spat on me and I knocked him out with another punch to the face and tossed his limp body to the ground. I twisted my ears to see if anybody was going to try and sneak up on me.

"Is he dead?" I heard someone say in the crowd to my left.

"No he's not dead, just unconciuos." I said loudly.

Frisk came up next to me and was silent. I took a few deep breaths to control my emotions and steady myself.

"Ready to go home Frisk?"

She nodded and grabbed my shoulder. I teleported us to the front yard and we both walked up to the front door.

"I'm,uh, sorry for what happened back there. I shouldn't have snapped like I did."

"Why are you apologizing?" That threw me off guard.

"I'm apologizing because I thought you were mad at me for fighting that guy."

"I'm not mad at you for sticking up for me when you did, but I am curious as to why you came to get me instead of Sans."

"Oh, he had his hands tied with something, though I'm not exactly sure about what." That last half of the sentence was a lie.

"Oh, okay then." She came up and hugged me, which, again, threw me off guard. Man today is full of surprises. I awkwardly wrapped my arm around her.

"Thank you for helping me, hopefully he's learned his lesson."

"Yeah." We walked in and saw that Toriel and Asgore were home with Sans and Papyrus looking shocked, worried and a hint of hatred in Sans' eyes showed. They all jumped when they heard us walk in and shut the door.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"We, uh, we need to talk to you Vincent, alone."

-Flash back 10 minutes before-

-? P.O.V-

I watched as Asgore was tending to his little butter cups in the front of the Elementary school for humans and monsters went to school I waited until the last kid left to go up to him.

"Hello, King Asgore."

"Hm, S-Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to chat with an old friend."

"I would hardly call us friends, especially with the fact that I dethroned you from being the king of monsters and for you taking your son's arm AND harming my daughter. I should kill you right now."

"You and I both know your too nice for that. And speaking of which, did you tell my son about the fact that he's the REAL ex-prince of monsters?"

"No, why should I do something you failed to do besides, now that my wife and I adopted him, he's still technically prince."

"Technically isn't good enough. And If you know what's good for you and your family you will tell him about his heritage."

"You greedy old fox. This is why your people and I dethroned and exiled you. You are to greedy for power and rule lead us nowhere."

"And look at where you rule got you, a son turned into a flower, a war against humans with the humans sending you to the underground, and six dead human children."

"That's enough from you, you bastard."

A fire ball came towards my face, which I quickly deflected.

"Well looks like I am no longer welcome here, King, Queen, I will be leaving." I said as i walked away.

"Be sure to talk to him Asgore."

-END FLASH BACK-

* * *

Whew sorry for the long wait in updates lately. School is still in the way. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far. Also I kinda lied when I was talking about Vincent's themes, I was really tired when I finished that chapter VINCENT's themes are the dual mix of Megalovania and the GAmetal's version of MEGALOVANIA. Wingding Daydream is going to be Gaster's theme when he comes in. REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE! As usual please leave a review whenever (JUST DON'T BE A GOD DAMN FUCKING TROLL AND ONLY READ ONE FUCKING CHAPTER AND SAY THAT IT SUCKS) Thank you!


	6. Part 2 Act 2 A New Danger

"So what your saying is that, my father was originally the king of the underground, and that I'm the true prince of monsters?"

They nodded their heads, their red eyes studying me for a reaction.

"You know, that's neat and all, but, honestly, I couldn't care less about it."

"What?!" They said, shocked by my answer.

"Well, what kind of answer did you expect? I don't care about that stuff. I know I probably sound like a little kid when I say this, but I feel like I would still be the same person that I am now. I mean, I don't even like politics for one, and two, I've always wanted to be a scientist, I don't care about money either, it's just an over rated product that does nothing but corrupt most people, and Sebastian is one of those people. You said it yourself Asgore, he was to greedy for his own good, which caused him to be dethroned."

"Well, that is true, but how can you just shrug this news off like it's nothing?"

"Because I think I would be the same either way, like I said, I don't care about fame, money or power, I just want to be me, the nerdy hybrid that likes anything to do quantum physics and the study of time." I explained, though something rose when they told me this news.

"Well, I guess that is a good way to put it. You are a very sweet person, despite what you've been through." Toriel said.

I got up from the couch. "I think I'm going to go upstairs, I'm gettin' tired." As I said this, I yawned in the middle of my sentence.

"Alright, good night, my son."

"Good night, Vincent."

"Night." I responded simply.

I went to my room and as soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light.

-Frisk's P.O.V.-

I went in my room to do my home work while they were talking to Vincent. I heard someone coming up the stairs and looked up to see Vincent going to his room, looking really tired. I looked over to my alarm clock. It was only 7:30. I started to space out and decided to get something to eat.

I was getting worried. Vincent's been acting kinda strange. I can see it through his body language, it's constantly tensed and he was pretty aggressive today too. I get that he just lost his arm but... I don't know how to explain it, it just seemed odd, and what Jordan said wasn't exactly reassuring. I went to the kitchen down stairs and grabbed a nice cream bar from the freezer and went back up stairs. When I passed Vincent's room, the door was completely covered in ice. I leaned my ear near the door to see if something was wrong, but the room was completely silent, except for some quiet whimpering.I sighed. More nightmares. I wish there was something I could do to get rid of those things for him. I wonder if he froze the door on purpose or if his magic activated a little while he was asleep. I went to my room and started eating my nice cream bar. I went in to see if Sans was still up, even though I highly doubted it. I got up went to Sans's room, but as soon as I was about to knock on his door, I heard some one scream from Vincent's room. I dashed over and tried to get the door open, I even bashed my shoulder against the door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Move." I heard Sans say behind me, he had summoned a few bones and flung them toward the door, which shattered the ice and I was finally able to open the door. When we went inside I saw Vincent sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, with his tail around his legs and his ears pulled back, and his magic was just shutting off. He was crying while muttering to himself.

"Vincent?" I asked. Sans and I walked into the room oddly enough, only the door had ice on it, every thing else was untouched.

"Vincent, hey what's wrong?" He only responded by curling into a ball tighter and crying a little bit louder. I proceeded to get closer to his bed so I could try to figure out what was going on. When I was next to him, I could hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being so worthless... Sorry t-that I couldn't protect you better Lisa..." He kept repeating this while I slowly sat down next to him on his bed, as quietly as I could. He looked so much different in this state than he did normally. He looked more fragile, like any touch could break him into tiny pieces and his small, thin frame didn't exactly help, which made him look like a little kid. He looked so broken. Fear and sadness clearly showed on his face.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" I asked. He shook his head sadly, still crying. Mom, Dad, and Papyrus all came in to see what was going on.

"Is he okay?" Mom asked.

"Nightmares." I said simply. She nodded her head and all four of them went back to whatever they were doing. I sat next to him for awhile, just to let him know I was there for him, and he eventually calmed down. I got up to get something to drink when his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't leave me here by myself." he said, or more like whimpered. The 17 year old wanted someone next to him, and I could completely understand. I had nightmares after Chara made me kill every monster in the Underground after I reset everything to see if I could do anything else to break the barrier and still save Asriel (which, sadly, there wasn't). I had nightmares for a good long while, and I would always ask Sans to help me through it since he's the only one who remembers all the timelines.

"Okay, I won't." I sat back down on the bed. He looked at me with his red and blue eyes for a second, you could see all the emotions in his eyes better when he didn't have his glasses on, and a weird thought popped in my head for that one second. His eyes were red and blue, red for anger and blue for sadness. Red for the anger and rage towards his father, and blue for the sadness and depression of losing the only family that cared for him besides us. It was an odd thought, but it kinda made sense in its own way. He looked away, and then, to my surprise he hugged me and I hugged him back.

His eyes were red and puffy and he still had tear stains on his face and he still had his hair just above his shoulders, guess he's going to keep it like that.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?"

"No."

"Well, you can talk to me when you're ready, okay?"

"...Okay."

We sat there for what seemed like hours in silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for being such a worthless wreck of a person."

"Your not a worthless wreck of a person for having emotions or nightmares, it makes you, well you."

"Yeah right. I couldn't even stop Sebastian from hitting you."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry you never heard his name, Sebastian is my 'Father'."

"Oh. Wait, I tried protecting you, plus you helped with my problem of Michael."

"Yeah, but for how long. He's probably planning something against us right now."

"We'll worry about it when we get there."

"Yeah, sure." He laid back down in his bed and I was starting to get lazy so I just laid down with him.

I waited there for about two hours before I could hear him lightly snoring. I turned my head to make sure that he was actually sleeping. I could see the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. I guess those are there to stay. I looked at his arm, tempted to see if what Jordan said was true about the cuts. I lightly tugged his sleeve up and saw plenty of cuts, all looked old but there were two that really bothered me, there was one long scar that went from the top of his wrist and down his forearm, Which told me that he's already tried killing himself, and another one that was actually a bunch of cuts that spelled the word FREAK in all capital letters and cut in jaggedly. I got up from his bed as quietly as I could and walked out of his room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey kiddo. I see you got him to fall back asleep."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter, ya don't sound to happy."

"I just wish I could help stop those nightmares for him. He seems happy on the outside, but on the inside, he's drowning in depression. I just want him to be happy. Truly happy."

"Me too kiddo, me too."

"The scars that his friend told us about, it's true, and he's already tried killing himself. They're all old though."

"Jesus."

"Yeah." I looked down at the ground, suddenly finding my feet more interesting.

"You, uh, You really like him, don't ya." I felt my face heat up.

"Well, I love him like a brother." I said.

"Quit the bull crap, you and I both know that ain't true. You love him more than that, and I guarantee he loves you more then a sister as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have asked you to go to Wisconsin with him if he didn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character."

"That's true, but what if your wrong?"

"I''m not, trust me."

"Whatever, Sans."

"Well you need to get some sleep, tomorrow's Thursday, so you better be quick to plan out and pack. You might be there for a few days."

"I know. I'm actually really excited, yet I'm also nervous to go."

"You'll be fine."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Heh, goodnight Frisk."

"Good night, Sans."

I walked back to my room and went to bed and crept into a dreamless sleep.

-NEXT DAY-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I slammed the button on my alarm clock. I got up from my bed and went to my closet. I picked out an outfit that consisted of my brown boots a pair of blue skinny jeans and purple short sleeved shirt. I took my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out of the shower and got dressed. As I got out I accidentally bumped into Vincent, who looked half awake, with his ears half up against and his tail dragging across the floor.

"Sorry,did my alarm wake you up?" I said.

"Yeah, but it's not your fault, you have school today, so I get it."

"Okay then. How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright, I guess."

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALMOST READY? WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

I got downstairs and got into Papyrus' car. He turned the key and the engine purred to life. As we drove to school, Papyrus started to talk.

"SO, HOW'S VINCENT AFTER LAST NIGHT? I JUST WANT TO KNOW BECAUSE I CARE FOR FAMILY."

"He said he was fine, but I'm not sure that's true."

"OH, WELL MAYBE I'LL MAKE HIM SOMETHING SPECIAL, LIKE LASAGNA."

"I'm sure he would like that, unless you put to many vegetables in it. I noticed that he doesn't really touch anything that's a vegetable or fruit, unless it' carrots, bananas or apples."

"I NOTICED THAT TOO, HE SEEMS TO REALLY LIKE MEAT THOUGH."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's part fox."

"MAYBE."

We pulled into the school drive way and he dropped me off, telling me to have a good day at school. When I got there, I felt like something was missing. I realized that Michael and his gang wasn't tormenting today, but that put me on a bigger scale of anxiety. I really hoped I didn't run into them today.

-Vincent's P.O.V.-

I saw her run down the stairs so Papyrus could get her to school on time. I sighed and put down my clothes on the bathroom sink. My turn to take a shower. I took a quick shower and got out. The eternal struggle of having one arm slowing down the process of putting on clothes still sucks, but I won't have to live with it for long.

After I got dressed, I went down stairs to make myself some breakfast. I just made myself some toast and went back upstairs. The house seemed so empty, with Toriel and Undyne teaching at the school, Alphys at the labrotory in the city, it was really quiet. I went outside and went to the roof. I liked to be up in high places, it helped me think. In this case I was trying to make up a new song. I laid down and put my hand behind my head and put my left leg over my right knee, my foot tapping the air with an imaginary beat. I was humming to myself when someone or rather something came over to the house. It looked like a robot and a ghost were coming over. The robot was pink and black, while the ghost had what appeared to be wearing head phones. I went back into the house through my bedroom's window. I heard the door slam open.

"I'm back from my tour, darlings!" Man, that voice is full of emotion and ego. I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mettaton, how was the tour?"

"Oh, it was quite fun and so many people were there, but there was still some people from that anti-monster group that crashed a few of the concerts. Hm!?"

"What is it?"

"My scanners picked up on a force that wasn't here before I left."

"Oh, that must be Vincent."

"Who?"

"Some kid that was living on the streets, well, before he met Frisk."

It was then that I stepped into the living room.

"Is this who you were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's good to the eye, if you get my meaning." That made shiver go up my spine, and not the good kind, the kind that made my tail and ears bristle.

"He seems to be missing an arm."

"His father did that recently, the bastard."

"What was your name, dear?"

"It's Vincent, Vincent Rose."

"Rose!? As in that fox monster Sebastian Rose who owns Rose Corporation, the business that teaches HUMANS to get in touch with their inner DETERMINATION to discover their MAGIC?"

"Sadly, yes."

"What about your sister?"

"Dead, for awhile now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that."

"Nah, it's fine. I've been able cope with it." I said with some sadness, which I hoped didn't show. It was confirmed that it did when Mettaton and Napstablook looked at each other.

The door opened and Papyrus walked in. When he saw Mettaton, he started up a conversation with him and I took the opportunity to go back up to the roof, returning to what I was doing. I liked it even better now that I could feel the chilly fall air around me, especially because the winter and fall coat of my tail and ears was coming in. I was up there for quite awhile, I didn't even have lunch, I just didn't feel hungry. I went inside through my bedroom window and started to write down the song I just made up. I titled it "Candles and Clockwork". It had a violin, piano, flute, and drums in it. I know Jordan can play drums and another friend of mine from Wisconsin, Brayden, could play flute, even though he was blind, and his sister, Jayna can also play violin, I also taught her how to play Bass guitar, and Alex, my friendly rival, He's one hell of a swords man and plays synths and keytar. Man, I miss them, I can't wait to see them after 3 years. Ebott City is nice and all, but I personally like the colder weather of Wisconsin. It's nice and crisp smelling air during the fall is great too, it's a nice time to be there.

I just got done writing my song when I heard the the front door open and close. I looked at my clock and it said 3:30. Must be Frisk getting home. I heard someone come up the stairs and heard them stop in front of my door and I heard three small knocks at my door after a moment of hesitation.

"Come in." The door opened and Frisk poked her head in.

"Hey, you're still here."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Sans just said that you met Mettaton and Napstblook, and then disappeared."

"Oh, I went to the roof of the house, It's where I do my thinking."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just think better when I'm in high places. Don't you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you remember where I was?"

"Yeah, you were in the tree above our bench in the park, reading a sci-fi book about different realities."

"Exactly, like I said, I think better when I'm in high places."

"Weird."

"Eh, that's just how I am."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I just got done writing a song. I call it 'Candles and Clockwork'."

"It looks pretty mellow."

"It's supposed to be. Anyways, are you excited for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see your home state! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon. And be sure to pack warm clothes, it gets a lot of northern wind, so it might get pretty chilly."

"Okay. Good thing I have a half day tomorrow."

She left after that. Look out Wisconsin, the fox is coming back.

-TIME SKIP (BECAUSE OF LAZINESS)-

"You almost ready?" I asked Frisk. Putting the sheaths for the Russian Sickles Undyne gave me for my birthday on my belt. I put the purple bladed weapons in their sheaths.

"No, I can't find my heavy sweater."

"That's alright, here you can use my purple hoodie, besides I'm always wearing long sleeved shirts, and I'm used to the fall weather there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Alright."

We walked down the stairs, said good bye to the family and walked out the door. We went towards the edge of the yard and I focused on picturing Jordan's house in my mind. It was a small yellow house with a huge yard that eventually turned into woods on the edge of the city of Fond Du Lac. We teleported there in a torrent of flames and ice and ended up in front of the house. The trees behind the house were all sorts of browns, oranges, reds, and yellows. We walked up to the house with Frisk following behind me. I had huge smile on my face. I knocked at the door a few times and waited a few moments. I could hear someone coming to the door and it opened to show a woman with curly dark brown hair and pale green eyes, short and plump as well.

"Vincent?!"

"Hey Mrs. Manley."

"How many times have I told you to call me Susan? And boy how big have you gotten!?"

"I actually haven't grown at all since you last saw me."

"Really? You seem taller."

"Yup, still 5'7"."

"Oh." She looked behind me.

"Oh my, and who is this lovely girl behind you? Is she your girl friend?"

I blushed a bright red.

"N-n-no. This is Frisk Dreemur. Didn't Jordan tell you about my new family?"

"No, he didn't." She said, a little disappointed," Well come on in, you know your welcome any time. How long has it been ,2-3 years maybe?"

"3 years would be correct." I said as Frisk and I walked into the house.

"Hey, Vinnie!" I heard some one say. I looked behind me and saw Jordan's little sister, Miranda. She was 16 now if I had my math right. She had an athletic build with short black hair and brown eyes. She was about the same height as me.

"Hey Miranda, How's life treating ya?"

"It's treating me alright, though I guess I can't say the same for you." Sue pointed at my empty sleeve.

"Heh, yeah."

"Well, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend or what?"

Before I could deny (or say) anything, the door front door opened.

"I'm home!" I heard the unmistakable deep bass voice of my best friend.

"Sup bro."

"Hey Vincent." He had the biggest smile on his face. He was wearing an old engineers denim shirt with his name stitched on the right hand side of his chest and had a bunch of oil stains.

"You get everything?"

"Yeah. But first, you want anything to drink? We've got Code Red Mountain Dew or Coca Cola."

"You know I'm a sucker for Coca Cola."

"Heads up!" He threw a can of Coca Cola at me. I caught it.

"Thanks bro."

We walked over and sat at there dining room table he took the chair to my right.

"So, have you told her yet?"

"No, and even if I do, I don't know how much time I'll have with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my PASSION is dwindling faster than I thought." I pulled up my GRAY SOUL, which had a multitude of cracks in it that all spider webbed from the center. The left side of it was facing right-side-up like a human's soul, and the right side was facing up-side-down like a monster's soul.

"Jesus, it's in worse shape than it was when we first met."

"I know, and I don't know how to stop it, let alone slow it down."

"All I have to say, is tell her how you feel and enjoy the time you have left."

"That's the problem, if I tell her, it'll only make things worse for her when I'm gone. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. I usually have some sort of plan, but this time, I don't have one."

I put my hands through my hair and tugged lightly. I felt his big bear paw of a hand, rub my back gently.

-Frisk's P.O.V-

I was talking to Susan out side on their porch.

"So, how has he been with you guys?"

"He's been doing really well. He's really helpful around the place. Mom asked him why he always worked so hard, he responded with 'Because I don't want it to feel like I'm being a free loader.'" She chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that sounds like him. Does he still have a big appetite?"

"He pretty much hogged the first meal we had with him. Mom didn't mind though, she said it leaves less left overs. But, ever since his fight with his dad, he hasn't come out of his room lately. I'm actually worried about him."

"I probably know why." That caught my attention.

"What is it?"

"When we first met him, his SOUL was filled with PASSION, which is gray in color. It's a lot like the DETERMINATION and other things that gives human souls the power to exist and form bodies, but..." She sighed.

"His passion was and, as far as I know, still is unstable, it's collapsing and slowly destroying his SOUL. I'm actually surprised that it's lasted for seventeen years. To be quite honest, we all thought he was already dead, but when we turned on the t.v. with the news covering a story between a fox monster and a monster-human hybrid, We knew it was Vincent, the only problem was when we found out he was in the Hospital in Ebott City, We didn't know how to react, so Jordan went there and got himself a room at a hotel near the Hospital. He visited him every day and hoped that he would make it out of his coma. I'm glad he did make it. He's like family to us, and it would have crushed Jordan if he died." I saw the emotions run through her face, it was happiness at the end when she said he survived, but was sadness for the beginning.

"I'm glad he made it too," I said. "I was so excited to hear that he was awake, but we also ran into Jordan there, and he told us what he's been through as well."

"Yeah, that child has been through more than what somebody his age should have been through."

I looked and saw the sun setting, she must have saw it too, there were crickets chirping and frogs croaking from inside the forest.

"Well, I suppose it's time to go inside and get some sleep."

"Yeah."

We walked back inside and Vincent and Jordan were laughing about something.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Frisk." They both said at the same time. Now that I saw them up close, they probably could have been brothers from a stranger's view point.

Jordan yawned and got up to stretch.

"Well, I better head to bed. Had to restore a 1967 Chevy Impala today, and a few engine repairs today. Oh yeah, almost forgot, we still have our guest bedroom upstairs if you need it Vince."

"Nah, Frisk can use it, I'll take the couch."

"Always the gentleman aren't ya?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Good night you two." He said and went upstairs.

Vincent sighed, got up and went over to the couch, which was one of those L-shaped couches and was a light tan color. He sat down and put his left leg go over his right. His red and blue eyes had a thoughtful expression in them, looking around the living room and his ears were moving around like radar dishes, rotating everywhere that he heard a sound. I got up and joined him. After a few moments of silence I finally got curious.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff." He answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Things." Okay, now he's just being a smart ass.

"Just tell me what your thinking about."

He started to get a light blush on his face.

"I, uh, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarassing."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"It is to me."

"How so?"

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said it was about~~~"

"One more time."

"I said it was about my SOUL."

I almost didn't make out the last part of it.

"What about your SOUL?" I asked.

"It's, uh, it's complicated."

-Vincent's P.O.V.-

Great, now I have to tell her about how my PASSION is unstable and is slowly killing me.

"Is it complicated because it's slowly dying?"

I looked up with wide eyes.

"How did you know about that?"

"Susan told me about it."

"Oh."

Then she did something that I know I wasn't expecting, she kissed me. I think my eyes widened to the size of a dinner plate. I relaxed after a second of surprise and kissed back.

" I was not expecting that." I said after we broke apart.

"W-well what were you expecting?"

"Everything except that."

"Oh, well now you know how I feel towards you."

"Y-yeah." Was all that came out of my mouth. She sat back down and put her head on my shoulder. It was a little awkward since she was taller than me, but she somehow made it work, and I put my tail around her waist. After a few moments she started to pet my head. I let out a purring sound while she looked around for the source until she realized that it was me doing it.

"You can purr?" I felt my face get a little warm.

"Yeah."

"That's adorable."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are foxes really related to cats?"

"No, we actually belong in the canine family. It's a common misconception that people think we belong in the feline family."

"Oh, cool."

"Yup."

"I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Since your eyes are like a fox's, does that mean you can see in the dark?"

"You would be correct with that."

"Sweet."

"Yeah."

We sat there in silence for a while. I started to nod off and finally succumbed to sleep. Unknown to both of us, a pair of small red eyes filled with insanity looked on through the window behind the couch.

? P.O.V.

"Yes sleep you idiots. My plan has begun to take out every last monster and human. The DETERMINATION is helping me survive. And Foxy's father has already done his part." They said as a small gray sphere floated above left hand and a large knife in their right.

"Determination."


End file.
